smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Time for Adventure! (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 7
"I wish to free my friends and go back to Smurf Village!" With those words, the Jewel of Serenity glowed brightly. Brighter and brighter until it lit up the whole lair. Even Eska couldn't see what was going on. When she finally regained vision, she was back at the Smurf Village. She saw her friends rubbing their heads. Confused at first, they soon realized that Eska saved them and they all ran over and hugged her. She noticed Papa Smurf motioning her over and went to him. "I know what you're gonna say," Eska shamefully admitted, then imitated Papa Smurf's voice, "I'm so ashamed of you, Eska! You should be punished for not listening to me!" "Actually," Papa retorted, "I understand why you did what you did." "Say what now?" Eska was confused. "Earlier today," Papa began,"I didn't know where you went. I looked everywhere for you. Observant Smurf told me that you went to observe outside of the Smurf Forest." "Tattletale!" Eska called Observant. "Let me finish," Papa stopped her, "I was mad at first, but then Observant told me that the reason you went out there was to bring back your parents. I never knew you still wanted to until now." Eska sighed sadly, "You're right. I wanted my parents. I missed them. I was gonna use the jewel, but now I can't." "Because you used the one wish to save you friends," Papa finished for her, then put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you though. You put your desires aside to save us. Plus, there may be something I can do with that jewel." "Really?" Eska cocked her head, "What?" Papa winked, "Wait and see." That evening, Eska went to Papa's house to see what he did with the Jewel of Serenity. When she entered, Papa held out what looked like a wand with the jewel on top. "Wow!" Eska exclaimed, "Papa, this is amazing!" "You were truly brave, Eska," Papa explained while giving it to Eska, "Which is why I am entrusting you with this. This wand you hold in your hand can defend against the most powerful of villains. Even Gargamel. Your bravery proved that you can be in places outside of the Smurf Village. I'm giving you a job to defend the village from any of Gargamel's attacks. Will you be able to do that, my little smurf?" Eska thought over it, then nodded, "I will, Papa. Thank you so much!" The two shared an embrace, then a thought came to Eska's mind, "Oh, uh, by the way, Papa. Speaking of Gargamel's attacks, I thought I saw Gargamel's desk piled with red clay. Do you think he might use it for something? Something like...red Smurfs?" Papa stiffened, "Maybe it's best for you to find out for yourself." And with those words, Papa shooed Eska out of his house, but in a mannerly way. Eska's friends were waiting outside. "So," Felipe began to say, "You're not in trouble, are you?" "Nope," Eska answered, "I'm in the clear!" "Thank goodness," Spiro sighed of relief, "I guess you were right. Things were gonna turn out right." "What's that you got there?" Bash pointed to the wand in Eska's hand. "My new wand!" Eska showed it to them, following with a reaction of awe. "Now used to defend Smurf Village from any of Gargamel's attacks!" "Even the red Smurfs that Gargamel was making?" Britze shyly brought up. "Oh, right!" Spiro almost forgot, "Does Papa know about them?" "I don't know," Eska replied, "He acted all weird and tight when I mentioned them. He wouldn't even spill the beans on why. He might be hiding something, but I'm not sure." "Well, don't worry about it!" Bash half-hugged Eska, "We've got a hero in our town now! You!" "Yea," Benny bashfully twisted his scarf, "You're pretty amazing." Eska blushed and smiled coyly at him, then smiled at the rest of her friends, "You guys are right! We'll settle this red Smurf mystery later. For now, let's celebrate this moment with Smurfberry Froyo!" The End Previous Category:Time for Adventure! chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater